The Assignment
by Isabelle Gibson
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts gets a new Muggle Studies Teacher? A world of change is in store for our Slytherin Prince. DMOC
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy *sighs* if only.But I do own Professor Jessica Bradford and Charlotte Fitzhugh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
First day of the term and Draco was already striking fear into the hearts of first years. He smiled smugly as he walked to his last class. Muggle Studies. Dumbledore had hired a new professor owing to the fact that the last one was killed in the war. He walked into the classroom and the smell of cinnamon and pumpkins filled his senses. It was like being home for the holidays, except with a warmer sort of greeting.  
  
As he went to sit in his normal seat at the back, a young female voice reached his ears, "Now, students, if you would please take note of the seating chart on the blackboard." With a delicate smile she turned and began to take roll. She looked very young with her curly auburn hair and brown eyes. Her perfect white teeth shone in sunlight filtering through a high window on the south wall as she smiled.  
  
Draco took a quick glance to find that he was still in the back but he was sitting next to some girl he had never heard of before. He headed to his seat and sat down. The girl was not in her seat yet.  
  
With a sharp flick of her wand, the new professor shot green sparks into the air to get the students attention. All the chattering stopped as the stray boys and girls scuttled to their seat. That's when he saw her. She was short, around 5'5", and not too skinny. He wrinkled his nose as she plopped down on the chair beside him. He studied her profile as she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
His thoughts were yanked back to the current time as he heard the new professor speak up, "Good afternoon class and welcome to Muggle studies. I'm Professor Jessica Bradford. Professor Bradford to all of you." She smiled and continued, "This year you will be learning the basics of Parenting and marital cooperation. A sort of hands on lesson." With a mischievous smirk she turned to the board and tapped it with her wand. In place of the seating chart there appeared a complex potion. "Take a good look at the person sitting next to you. They will be your spouses for the next 10 months. Each couple will have to draw out of this hat," she held up a black top hat, "the number of children you will have. In this hat," She lifted a green bowler, "you will draw the gender of your child. The formula on the board is a special potion that will simulate a pregnancy. In the course of one month, every girl in this classroom will progress through the nine months of pregnancy." When Prof. Bradford received a look of horror from all of her female students she rushed on, "At the end of the month you will brew another potion that will produce a lifelike baby that will record everything you feed it, everywhere you take it, and how often it eats. It will also record the length of time it cries before you pick it up. Yes it will cry. No you will not have to give actual birth." A collective sigh of relief was heard from all the girls in the classroom.  
  
At this point Draco's face was paler than a ghost. He looked over at the girl sitting next to him. He didn't even know her name.  
  
"I suggest you get started on---" a hand shot up in the air, it was Granger's. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"What will our parents say when they see us with a child at Christmas?" Hermione sounded genuinely worried.  
  
"Have no fear Miss Granger. I have owled all of your parents so that they will know what's going on." With a bright smile she continued, "So I suggest you introduce yourselves to one another and start on the potion."  
  
The girl turned to Draco with a soft smile, "Hello, I'm Charlotte Fitzhugh, seventh year, obviously."  
  
"What house are you in?" Draco barked out the question.  
  
Charlotte frowned, "Slytherin."  
  
"Why haven't I ever seen you?"  
  
Charlotte shrugged innocently.  
  
"The name is Draco Malfoy, and I'm a seventh year.obviously." He said the last word with a sneer. Charlotte looked a bit upset but Draco was more than upset so he didn't care. "Let's get this potion over with." He studied the board and started working on the potion. Every once and a while he would glance up to see Charlotte biting her lower lip in concentration. Her long dark brown hair nearly fell into the potion twice. Once, Draco barely caught himself from tucking a loose strand behind her ear. He scolded himself. What was wrong with him? She was a short chubby girl with blue eyes. Or were they green?  
  
The potion was finished at the end of the hour and a half. Charlotte looked up at the board and read the last line. "All we have to do now is draw how many kids we'll have and the gender of the kid(s)" Draco started towards the front when Charlotte hurried up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Erm.Draco.it says in parentheses at the bottom of the board that if the parents do not wish to.er.know the sex of their child they.erm.could just put a blank piece of paper in to the potion."  
  
He looked down at her soft features. She looked so tiny compared to his 6'2" frame. "Are you saying you don't want to know what it is?"  
  
She looked down at her feet innocently, "If you don't mind that is."  
  
What could he say to that? Yes he did mind? "Of course not. Why would I care?"  
  
Charlotte looked at him with a hurt expression. "Well I just thought you might. I'm so sorry." The last comment had a bit of sarcasm to it. She turned on her heel and stomped off to the desk.  
  
Draco sighed heavily, drew the number of kids and grabbed a blank piece of paper off the desk next to the bowler.  
  
After the papers were added and the potion was stirred vigorously for a minute or so, Draco transfigured his quill into a drinking glass and poured the purplish potion in. "Cheers." He smiled slightly as he handed Charlotte the glass.  
  
She drank the whole thing on two or three drinks and then licked her lips. "Tastes kind of like."  
  
"Don't say it let me guess.Chicken.?" Draco smirked.  
  
Charlotte just looked at him with one eyebrow arched. "Actually it tastes more like grapes." Her laughter was short lived as she doubled over in pain. It was like having really really bad cramps.  
  
Draco watched as she held her abdomen and gasped in pain. "Are.you ok?"  
  
Suddenly she straightened up and coughed slightly. "Yeah," her voice was harsh and she tried to cough it out, "Yeah I'm fine." She put her hand to her stomach and her face paled. She felt like she was going to hurl. She rushed out of the classroom and found the nearest bathroom where she promptly regurgitated her breakfast.  
  
Draco just stared as most of the girls in the class rushed out of the room. What was going on?  
  
Professor Bradford caught the boys' confused looks. "Nothing to worry about, just a little morning sickness. As you have noticed I have each of you paired with a young lady from your own house. This morning sickness will last for about 24 hours. You WILL be there for her when she is sick. She probably won't be feeling up to class in the morning. It is your job to gather her homework.  
  
Charlotte rinsed out her mouth, smoothed her hair and headed back to class. The bell rang as soon as she reached the door. She headed back to her desk muttered an apology and was going to begin to clean up but Draco had already done it. "Thanks."  
  
He just shrugged, walked into the hallway and made his way to the Head commons. Draco didn't slow his pace until he got to his room. Being head boy had its perks. One, he got to have his own room and common room. Two, all the privacy he could hope for. There was only one drawback.he had to share with the head girl. Sure she got her own room but the common room was definitely shared. Hermione Granger was the head girl. Surprise, surprise. He lay on his bed thinking. Muggle Studies was the last class of the day, yet it had left him reeling.  
  
After two days worth of sickness Charlotte began to perk up.  
  
"Well I'm glad that's over with," Draco mumbled one day as he was leaving Muggle Studies.  
  
"You and me both." Charlotte was still a little pale but she wasn't on the strict diet of saltines and water anymore.  
  
Draco looked at his watch and then out across the horizon. "Well I better get going I have quidditch practice."  
  
Charlotte smiled. She and Draco were definitely becoming closer. She touched her index finger to her cheek. "What no kiss goodbye?"  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow at her. Was she insane? Right here in front of everyone? They had barely known each other for two days and she wanted a kiss?  
  
Charlotte saw his hesitation and tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm supposed to be your wife."  
  
To prevent an outburst of changing emotions Draco gave her a quick peck on the cheek. For heavens sake, what was she turning him into?  
  
Draco got in late from quidditch practice. It was after ten o'clock when he started on his homework in the common room. It was around midnight, just as he was finishing up his herbology paper, when he heard the knock on the common room door. He got up sluggishly, wearing only his green pajama bottoms, and opened the door. There stood a sobbing 5 foot 5 brunette.  
  
"I don't want to be fat."  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. "Umm.you aren't fat Charlie." It was true she wasn't fat. Her robes just looked big on her and he found, while watching her play quidditch on her own, she was mostly muscle. She was now wearing black shorts, a pink tee shirt and a short, silky, green robe, tied loosely around the middle. Draco led her into the common room where he got a good look at her.  
  
The robe belt untied on its own to reveal a small hard mound forming at her abdomen. The pregnancy potion was taking its toll. She promptly began crying loudly again. "I am fat!!"  
  
Draco quickly pulled her into his arms and shushed her. "You aren't fat Charlie." he then ran his hand across the growing mound and his voice caught in his throat.it felt so real. He led her to the couch and sat down. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck and her tears were saturating his bare chest. Draco's hand rubbed lazy circles across her back until her sobbing had decreased. He started to pull away when he noticed she was asleep. He slipped one hand under her knees and scooped her up in his arms where he then proceeded to his bedroom.  
  
In his bedroom he laid her down on his black linen sheets. And covered her with a black, green and silver quilt. Charlotte snuggled under the blanket as if she were in her own bed. Draco watched her silently. He was both amused and irritated by the confusion of emotions she unwillingly showed him. As he looked at her sleeping form a sudden thought popped into his head. Lord, she is beautiful. There was a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose that Draco found most appealing. Her mouth was appealing too. Her rosy lips puckered in her sleep and her gentle brow furrowed. He wondered how she would taste to him and decided to find out as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned like a weak kitten in her sleep and responded gently to the kiss. Draco decided to turn away while he could still control it.  
  
Draco took a blanket and pillow downstairs and slept on the fold out couch in the common room.  
  
The next morning Charlotte awoke in a strange but warm bed. She sat up and looked around the room for some sign of recognition. The last thing she remembered about the night before was a warm feeling passing over her body.  
  
*********FLASHBACK********  
  
Charlotte sang a soft lullaby in the shower as the hot jets saturated her body with a feeling of bliss. She hadn't been feeling too well and she knew it was the potion. Professor Bradford had told them about the effects the potion would have on their bodies. It was like twenty-four hour flu. After washing her hair, charlotte turned off the jets and grabbed the fluffy green towel off the rack. She pulled it around her and while it usually wrapped around her body perfectly she couldn't seem to get the middle area together to tuck it in. She frowned a bit, thinking the house elves had shrunk her favorite towel, and stepped out of the bathroom. She walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out some underwear and a bra to wear. Charlotte still hummed to herself as she passed the full-length mirror heading back to the bathroom. She paused, backed up and dropped her towel. Her stomach had grown. Not much but just enough to notice. She hurried back to the bathroom and got dressed.  
  
She began to think of what to do. She didn't want to be fat. She didn't want to have everyone look at her like she was crazy. Her thoughts became scattered and irrational as she grabbed her green robe and jumped down the stairs and out of the common room. It was chilly in the hallway so she pulled her robe closed and tied it loosely.  
  
Charlotte wasn't sure where she was going, only that she wanted to cry and cry and cry. She ended up in the west tower. She found herself knocking on the portrait of a Mermaid. The portrait burst open and there stood her 'husband'. "I don't want to be fat..." She was sobbing now and she could hardly see. All she remembered from that point on was the feeling of warmth that passed over her body when Draco took her into his arms.  
  
****************End of Flashback****************  
  
So.what had happened to her? The corner of the bed sheet, she noticed, was monogrammed with the letters DLM. She gasped as she realized whose bed she was in. She found her robe discarded on the floor as she got out of the bed. She slipped the robe on over she pajamas and left the room. From the top of the stairs Charlotte could see Draco asleep on the couch.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
So.? Any good? I hope it was.I hardly ever write fanfics. But this one tormented me. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE!!  
  
More to come soon!! 


	2. fat!

Charlotte snuck back into the bedroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her abdomen had grown another inch or so over night. Now she was showing a lot and she doubted whether her clothes would fit anymore. She would have to buy new ones. She giggled at the thought of buying maternity clothes. She loved children and had always wanted a baby. Whether it was her little brother or a cousin, she loved to take care of little kids. She grabbed her robe off the chair at Draco's desk and headed out the door.  
  
Charlotte made her way down the stairs carefully and quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping form on the couch. But her efforts were in vain. As soon as her left foot touched the hardwood of the common room floor Draco stretched his arms above his head and yawned.  
  
"Morning Charlotte."  
  
Draco's greeting made Charlotte jump, "How did you know I was even down here?"  
  
"Instincts." He smiled smugly as he turned around to look at her, astonished at the growth she had undergone over night. "That and you sounded like an elephant coming down the stairs."  
  
Charlotte gasped, "What do you mean 'like an elephant', Mr. Malfoy?" Was he calling her fat?  
  
Draco's smug expression turned sour. "It was a joke Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Charlotte glared at him. "Well, it wasn't funny." She stomped over to the entryway and paused at the door. "I have to go get ready for class. If you will excuse me." She swung the portrait open and left.  
  
Draco just sat on the couch watching as the portrait slammed shut and muttered, "Well, it's not my fault if she can't take a simple joke." He then got up and went to get dressed.  
  
Charlotte hurried back to her dorm to get dressed and go to breakfast. How dare he call her fat! He did this to her, so where exactly did he get off calling her fat? As she reached the portrait to enter the Slytherin commons, she rethought her last mental statement. He didn't do this to her. What was she thinking? It must be a side effect of the potion. She just shrugged and muttered the password to gain entry.  
  
Draco sat on his neatly made bed and pulled on his socks. Girls were completely not understandable. Last night the crazy girl fell asleep on him and this morning she was screeching at how he called her fat. If he wasn't mistaken, he was the one trying to convince her she wasn't fat. He finished getting dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Still thinking about the happenings of the morning.  
  
Charlotte began to dress for class while standing in front of her mirror. She pulled on her white oxford and began to button it. Only four buttons would come together. She sighed and took it off. She would definitely have to go shopping soon. For now she would alter the shirt magically. She fixed the middle a bit, tied her green and silver tie and pulled her sweater over it. She pulled on her robes just as she was about to leave.  
  
Samantha Rhinehold was sitting next to her partner in the great hall. Charlotte went to sit next to her when her partner's, Cody Laurence, voice reached her ears. "I don't know why you are in such a damn mood but don't take it out on me!"  
  
Samantha's head was in her hands when he said this. She quickly straightened up and looked him right in the eye. "Hey I've got an idea, let's go brew another potion and let you drink it. That way you can puke your guts up for two whole days and then grow to make it look like you have swallowed a basketball. Would that be a just so bloody fun?"  
  
Cody's face paled considerably and he just so happened to glance up at Charlotte. "Hey Charlie, what's going on?" Anything to get away from the subject him and Samantha were just discussing.  
  
"Hey Cody, hey Sam." Charlotte grabbed the edge of the table as she swung her leg over the bench and sat down. "Sam, you've grown a bloody lot. I can't say much for myself but you look like you've had yours for six months already."  
  
"Professor Bradford said it was normal. It all has to do with the person who drank the potion. Kind of a hormones thing." She flipped her long dark auburn hair over her shoulder. "Did Professor Bradford tell you about what we have to do once we get the babies?"  
  
"No." At this moment Draco decided to stroll into the great hall, a look of smug assurance on his face.  
  
"Well apparently they are going to be like newborns and the mother's get the choice to either bottle feed or breast feed."  
  
Cody chimed in at the mention of 'breast', "WHAT?!"  
  
Samantha and Charlotte laughed together. "So what do you think you are going to do Sam?"  
  
"Not sure. My mom owled me yesterday and congratulated me on my little present." Samantha rolled her eyes. "She's sending me baby clothes today." Samantha went on about her mom's letter and all the questions she needed to ask.  
  
Charlotte wasn't listening. Instead she watched as Draco sat with his friends. Not even bothering to come over and say hi. She sighed. What did she expect? This was only the fifth day they had known each other. She tuned back in just as Samantha was finished up her monologue. "Sounds great Sam. I'll see you in class later." Charlotte then got up and headed to her first class.  
  
Draco watched as Charlotte got up and walked out of the hall. Excusing himself he followed her. He called out her name when he was only a few feet behind her. This caused her to jump and turn around.  
  
"What do you want?" She turned back and headed towards her class. "I'm just a fat elephant who can't walk down the stairs. Remember?"  
  
"Now Charlotte you know I never said that. It was just a joke." Draco caught up with her and walked beside her.  
  
"And as I said before it was NOT funny." Draco took a glance at her sweater stretched tight across her belly concealed beneath her voluminous robes. His hand reached out on its own accord and rested on her stomach. Charlotte stopped walking and looked at his hand. "I'm going to need some new clothes."  
  
Draco looked at her with puzzlement. "And I thought you might like to help me pick some out of a catalog. We don't have Muggle Studies so perhaps---"  
  
"Do you ever just ask a direct question, Charlotte Fitzhugh-Malfoy?"  
  
There he went again, calling her Malfoy, as if they were really married. The thought warmed her heart and at the same time irked her considerably. "No I don't."  
  
He smiled softly and replied, "Muggle Studies is our free time today. Maybe we could do it today. By looks of it, you're gonna need to get twenty-four outfits. One for each day you're pregnant. You sure are growing fast." His hand removed itself from her stomach and replaced itself at his side.  
  
"Oh heavens, I don't have enough money for that many." Her face scrunched into that of worry.  
  
"You aren't going to pay for anything. Anything you send off for just sign the order form Charlotte Malfoy and they'll charge it to my bank account."  
  
"Seriously?" She couldn't help herself as she reached up on tiptoes, placing her hands on Draco's shoulders, and kissing his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Draco smiled as she made her way to class. He watched her retreating form and felt his stomach bunch into knots. They were going to have a child in twenty-four day's time. His breath caught in his throat as she turned to go into her Arithmancy class and winked at him. She was just a silly girl who needed to grow up. He shook his head and walked to Defense against the dark arts.  
  
Charlotte sat on a couch in the Slytherin common room, flipping through a maternity magazine and scribbling down her favorite outfits on a piece of parchment, when Jordan Townsende walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Charlie.how's your hubby?" Jordan sneered at her with what looked like anger. Jordan was known for his abuse of his girlfriends and his fierce competitive streak on the Slytherin quidditch team.  
  
"Don't call me Charlie. Are you jealous of me and Draco, Townsende?" She laughed softly but did not look up.  
  
Jordan stalked forward and grabbed her upper arm. "I heard the little rumor you sent around about me and that Samantha Rhinehold chit."  
  
Charlotte's head snapped up and she shook off his clenching grip on her arm as she stood. "You mean the one about you raping her?!" Her anger was blazing in her eyes. "The one that she told me herself. That is no rumor and you know it!"  
  
Jordan stepped forward menacingly. "Listen bitch. Keep out of my business. If I hear that you're spreading nasty little rumors about me I'll kill you."  
  
"If you'd stop beating all the girls that you seduce into your bed, these rumors wouldn't be a problem."  
  
Jordan raised his hand and brought it down hard across Charlotte's cheek. She was knocked unconscious by the fierce blow and her head hit the table as she sank to the floor. Jordan watched with disgust, as the petite figure lay immobile on the floor. "Get up." His voice reached Charlotte's ears to no avail. He growled as she slowly became conscious and his boot struck her abdomen, causing her to double up in pain.  
  
Draco walked in just as Jordan Townsende brought his boot down on a figure on the floor. Draco was just about sick of hearing of Townsende's infamous reputation of abuse. He was not going to let this happen again. As he walked towards the unsuspecting bully he glanced at the floor and recognized the petite form of Charlotte. A feeling of panic flooded his body like an electric shock. He pulled Townsende away from her and hit him square in the jaw, causing him to trip over the same table Charlotte had hit her head on. Draco scooped Charlotte up in his arms and ran toward the hospital wing. He whispered into her hair and he walked briskly to the infirmary. "Charlie honey, wake up. Please say something. Anything."  
  
Draco kicked the doors to the infirmary open, "Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
The astute nurse ran out of her office and quickly pulled back the curtains of a hospital bed for the unconscious patient to lie on. "Mr. Malfoy, what happened to Miss Fitzhugh?"  
  
"She had a brief run in with Jordan Townsende."  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded in understanding. She had treated a several girls who had confided in her about the dangerous young man. She promptly shooed Draco out of the infirmary and told him to return in a few hours time.  
  
Draco slumped out of the room and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. He found the room empty and he walked over to the couch where she was sitting. Here he found her catalog and list of clothes. He immediately had every outfit on the list ordered along with ten extra of his choice. The only person he had to provide for was his mother now that his father was in Azkaban and she was cheap. She hardly ate anymore and she didn't order expensive clothes she would never wear. Buying all these things for her would be nothing. Draco also ordered Charlotte a dozen yellow roses from the florist in Diagon Alley. He shook his head and sent his owl on his way.  
  
The next day Draco spent the day bedside to Charlotte in the infirmary. He watched as her chest rose and fell with a steady breathing. Charlotte was engulfed in a dreamless, potion induced sleep. He sighed as he listened to the wind blowing outside the stained glass window next to Charlotte's bed. His thumb traced lazy circles in Charlotte's palm as he thought about the side effects the injuries she sustained would be. Charlotte's hand suddenly clasped Draco's, imprisoning it in a cocoon of ivory flesh. Draco looked down at her limp body on the bed and saw her aquamarine eyes looking up at him with a sort of curiosity.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Her voice was strained from the hours with out use. Her dry lips cracked and bled as her mouth moved in speech.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me stay last night but I've been here all day." Draco tried to sound nonchalant but the pain was evident. "Are you feeling alright?" Charlotte nodded and Draco continued, "I had all of your things moved to my room for safety's sake and Samantha is now always with Mr. Laurence." At Charlotte's attempt to speak Draco held up his hand for her to say nothing. "Save your breath.I have already cleared it with the headmaster. You are in a delicate situation." He looked pointedly at her stomach, "And the headmaster believes it would be acceptable for the time being. We would have had to arrange some sort of boarding arrangement with the baby coming and all and this just gets it done quicker." Draco smirked.  
  
Charlotte pulled her self up in the bed and winced. "I feel like I have had a piano dropped on me."  
  
Draco smiled sympathetically. "Madame Pomfrey has a wheelchair so that we can take you to my room if you'd like something more comfortable."  
  
"Sounds loverly."  
  
Half an hour later Charlotte was tucked into the large four-poster bed that she would be sharing with her 'husband'. Charlotte took another dose of sleep aid and Draco placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as her eyelids drifted together in the overwhelming sensation of heavenly warmth.  
  
Draco muttered the password of the Slytherin common room and stormed into the vast area with fury. He quickly scanned the common room before heading up the stairs to the boys' dorm. His anger was released when he found the dorm room locked. Instead of using magic to open it, he just kicked it free of the hinges. It was there he found Jordan Townsend standing in front of the mirror. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He asked the question while stepping forward and grabbing the boy by his collar. "If you everthink about touching Charlotte again I will kill you. Do you understand that?" he slammed Jordan against the wall, "I asked you a question you insolent bastard! Answer me."  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya." Jordan looked smug as stared back into grey pools of fury.  
  
"Wrong thing to say." Draco threw him away from the wall and slammed his fist into the assaulter's jaw. "Stay away from her." he threw the boy to the floor and slammed out of the room. 


	3. Complications

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Jordan Townsende, yet Charlotte still couldn't bring herself to talk about that day. Draco had pushed and pushed until Charlotte stormed out of the room in anger. He was trying to get it out of her again in the library.  
  
"Charlotte, just tell me what happened." Draco sighed in desperation. He so badly wanted a reason to hex that boy's ass. "Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I...I just can't!" Samantha was tired and her back hurt considerably. Next week they were going to brew the second potion in Muggle studies that would rid them of pregnancy and produce a life like baby for them to care for. She put her head in her hands and listened to Draco's incoherent mumblings.  
  
Without warning he burst out, "Charlotte, you are being ridiculous. I have been as patient as I can. I want to hurt him so bad for even daring to talk to you. PLEASE! Just tell me what happened that day and what made him hit you!"  
  
Charlotte jerked her head up and looked at Draco who was towering over her in anger. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't want to talk about it? Why can't you just accept the fact that it still hurts to think about it. Every time I even think about telling you I remember his fist connecting with my jaw." She stood and faced him. "Do you know how bad that hurts? DO YOU?!" With this a sharp pain struck her abdomen and coursed through her body forcing her to sit back in the chair and clutch her swollen belly. And just as quick as it shook her it was gone.  
  
Draco watched as her faced contorted with pain as she fell back into the chair, "Are you ok?"  
  
Charlotte just breathed a sigh of relief and spanned both hands across her, now huge, stomach. "I think so--" Her left hand clutched the table as another wave of pain shot through her belly and up her spine. "OH MY GODS!" she gasped out as the pained subsided. Her right hand, still on her belly, moved with a slight kick of the child within.  
  
Draco's face had turned sheet white by now. "What's the matter?" Charlotte grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her belly. Closely watching his expression as he felt the baby kick. "Wow. That was a strong one. Has he been kicking like that for long?"  
  
"No just gentle pushes here and there. Nothing too bad, but these hurt."  
  
"Well, come on, let's go see Professor Bradford. Maybe she'll know what's going on."  
  
Draco helped Charlotte up and out of the library. They made their way up several flights of stairs, down several curvy corridors, and into the Muggle studies classroom. Charlotte had to stop as another wave of pain shot through her. She clasped Draco's hand in hers for reinforcement, hoping to draw some of his strength out. Draco was steadily becoming worried. This was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to feel any pain. Except for in her back because of the weight change. Draco called out for the teacher, "Professor Bradford, are you in here?" he started to help Charlotte sit down but she waved him away. Bracing her hands oh her back to support the weight of the child in her stomach she began to pace. He watched her for a moment before going back to search for the professor. "Professor Bradford, are you in here?" He stepped into a back room to find her silently organizing supplies for the next weeks and taking inventory on parchment with a muggle writing utensil.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, what can I help you with." She turned to look at him over simple silver framed glasses.  
  
"It's Charlotte, she's like having contractions or something. I don't know what's wrong with her."  
  
With a gentle smile the short professor walked out of the small closet, "She can't be having contractions. The baby inside her is a magical creation, not actually having been conceived."  
  
"Are you saying it isn't really real?"  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Malfoy, it is indeed real. But it cannot be born, unless there are complications with the baby and the second potion cannot be brewed in time. Then it is possible. Though extremely rare."  
  
Charlotte let out a slight moan as she clutched the table in pain. The professor looked up and her brows drew together in concern. "Are you ok dear?"  
  
Charlotte straightened and looked at the professor. Her face stained with tears and a look of worry across her face. "I think I'll be ok. The baby's just kicking harder that normal today." Draco rushed to her side and helped her to a chair where she sat down.  
  
"What kind of complications, Professor, would cause this kind of reaction?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. All cases are unique. Has anything happened to Miss Fitzhugh to, perhaps, upset the child? Upset as in hurt it or such?"  
  
Charlotte and Draco looked at each other in worry. "I was beaten by a boy in the common room a couple weeks back. He kicked me and bruised me up a bit. But nothing much."  
  
Professor Bradford hurried back to her office. She came out a few minutes later. "Okay Charlotte, we are going to go to the infirmary and let Madame Pomfrey have a look at you. Just to be safe."  
  
Draco helped her out of the chair and slipped an arm around her waist to help support the weight. They made their way down the corridors. Every few minutes or so they would stop as Charlotte faced another dose of pain. By the time they got to the hospital wing Charlotte was shaking and Draco was supporting almost all of her weight with the help of Professor Bradford. Draco finally just picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed waiting for her. He held her hand as the contractions came more often. Madame Pomfrey checked her out and after interrogating her, suggested she walk around a bit.  
  
Draco left the room as Professor Bradford and Madame Pomfrey changed her out of her blue jeans and shirt and into a knee length nightgown. She walked out with the aid of Madame Pomfrey and into the arms of Draco. "If you'd excuse us Madame Pomfrey, I'd like to talk to Charlotte alone."  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Don't go too far Mr. Malfoy. Just keep her walking." With that she retreated back through the swinging double doors.  
  
Charlotte buried her head in his shoulder and cried. Her small frame wracked with sobs as his hands roamed over her back soothingly. "Jordan kicked me hard enough to upset the baby. They say I'm going to have it tonight. And if my water doesn't break before midnight they'll have to induce the labor." She shook with tears and pain, "It was just a simple assignment. How could this have happened?"  
  
Draco shushed her and walked with her. His arm around her waist, her hand clasping his, he spoke gently, "What do you want to name it. We'll have to pick out a boy and girl name since you didn't want to know the sex." Draco leaned over and wiped the tears from her face and smiled gently.  
  
"I don't know. Well, if it's a boy its middle name will be Draco because yours is Lucius and it runs in the family I'm guessing." Charlotte looked down at the floor as she walked slowly.  
  
"We don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"Oh no, I want to. I do. What do you think his first name should be?"  
  
"Well, I haven't really thought it over. I suppose Aidan is a good one. It means Fire. Aidan Draco Malfoy. What do you think?" Draco was happy he just gotten her mind off the pain for a bit.  
  
"Oh yes! That is lovely. And if it's a girl?"  
  
"You pick. I don't know many girl names. What's your middle name?"  
  
"Oh my middle name wouldn't work. I hate it. But there is a name I have always loved. How about Rosalind Michelle Malfoy?" She looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"We'll just have to see if the name fits the face. Ok?" Draco smiled down at her and leaned in for a kiss. His lips had barely brushed hers when he felt Charlotte grip his hands and an unexpected gush of water spill over their feet. Draco immediately scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the infirmary.  
  
He laid her on the bed and went to find the professor and Madame Pomfrey. "She just...well...her water broke." The two women jumped up from where they were sitting, sipping tea, and rushed into the main room.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." The crestfallen professor Bradford eased Draco through the door, all the while trying to keep him distracted from the moans of anguish coming from the young girl in the bed. "If you would please find Miss Samantha Rhinehold and bring her here. She is Charlotte's closest friend and it would certainly be easier. I have already contacted Mr. and Mrs. Fitzhugh so no need to worry about that. I have explained to them the situation and what will happen when this is all over."  
  
"What will happen Professor Bradford?" Draco tried to look around the seemingly short, thin professor but could not see Charlotte for the life of him.  
  
"Never you mind now, dearie. Please go now and find Miss Rhinehold." Professor Bradford shut the door behind her and left Draco standing there.  
  
Draco hurried to find the girl. He stumbled into the Slytherin common room with such a racket several people poked their heads out of their doors to see what the commotion was. He quickly made his way over to the Residence board where everyone's dorm room number was listed. With the help of his lighted wand he quickly scanned the page and found the person he was looking for. He hurried up the stairs and turned into a dark hallway where he quickly found room number 9. He knocked loudly on the door until a girl with blonde hair came to the door.  
  
She cleared her throat at the sight of the handsome young man and squinted her eyes at the light emitting from the tip of his wand, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. I am looking for Samantha Rhinehold. Is she here?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's asleep. You can see her in the morning. She was particularly tired this night and asked not to be disturbed. I'm sure you can understand. You are doing the muggle studies project aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am, but it is an emergency. Could you just tell her that Charlotte Fitzhugh is having...complications that require her assistance?"  
  
"Charlie?! What kind of complications? Where is she? Townsende wasn't involved was he?" The girl's brow knitted with worry and a hint of anger.  
  
Draco was amazed at how many people knew about the unfortunate event, "No. It has nothing to do with Jordan. Could you please just get Samantha for me? Tell her that I will be waiting downstairs and time is of the essence."  
  
"Of course." With this the girl turned and Draco was once again face to face with a door. He sighed and went to wait downstairs.  
  
Several moments passed before he turned at the sound of someone coming down the stairs. A heavily pregnant young woman with dark auburn hair and fair skin, wearing silky pajama pants and a t-shirt was pulling a black kimono on as she hurried down the steps.  
  
"Draco? What's happened? Where's Charlotte? Sarah said there were complications and time was of the essence. I know you wouldn't wake me if it wasn't important so what's going on?"  
  
"Charlie's run-in with Jordan Townsende a couple weeks back produced complications with the baby. Her water broke a few minutes ago and you're needed in the delivery room?"  
  
Samantha's eyes widened, "Delivery room?" Draco just nodded solemnly as Samantha put a protective hand to her own swollen belly. "Ok then. Let's go."  
  
A hundred yards from the infirmary the yelling became audible. Samantha began to hurry her gait when she heard her friend's pain filled yells. Draco winced, as he got closer. He never would have left Charlotte alone if he knew this could happen. Hell, he never would have even partaken in helping brew the potion if he knew this was a possibility. Knowing he wouldn't be let in until it was over, he stood outside and paced. An hour passed and no one had even peeked out to see if he was okay. He produced a chair to sit in but jumped up every time it was the least bit quiet. Hoping to see some form of life come from behind the door.  
  
It was a little after four in the morning before the yelling and cries of distress stopped. The only thing heard from the room now was the soft cry of a baby. Draco stood slowly and waited. Samantha opened the door and allowed Draco to walk in. Charlotte lay in the bed with the baby in her arms. Her face was ashen and her hair damp against her forehead.  
  
Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, "Draco, I would like you to meet Aidan Malfoy. The newest addition to the Malfoy family." With this she winked at him and beckoned him forward.  
  
"He's so--" Draco stared in amazement as the blonde haired baby snoozed against his mother's breast.  
  
"Beautiful?" Charlotte sighed in contentment.  
  
"Real is what I was thinking but yeah, he's amazing." Draco touched Aidan's hand. "Ten fingers, ten toes, one nose that looks like his mother's, a perfect little mouth--"  
  
"Of his father's." Charlotte smiled at Draco.  
  
"And," the child then opened his eyes and Draco sucked in his breath, "two eyes." The color of the eyes was what made Draco practically gasp. They were a mix of Charlotte's forest green and Draco's steely gray. The child then started crying loudly, "What's the matter with him?" Draco was panicking.  
  
"He's just hungry." Samantha piped in, not wanting to interrupt the moment but wanting to keep Draco from getting upset or worried in anyway.  
  
Professor Bradford walked in at hearing the child cry. "Is he alright? Breathing okay and all that?"  
  
"Yes ma'am but I believe he's hungry." Charlotte looked up from the crying child into the eyes of her teacher.  
  
"Oh right. Draco could I ask you to leave the room please?"  
  
"Of course. How about I go and get Mom something to eat?" Draco looked at Charlotte. "What can I get you, your Queenliest?"  
  
Charlotte giggled a bit, "Just some fruit or something to that effect. Would you like anything Samantha? Professor Bradford?"  
  
Both women declined and Draco went on his way. Charlotte undid the front of the gown, exposed her breast where the child began to nudge around impatiently for the nipple before finding it and sucking hungrily. Charlotte winced a bit before getting used to the slight pain.  
  
"Did you tell my mother?" Charlotte looked up at the professor.  
  
"Yes m'dear. And I just received a letter back from your parents saying that they are going to be arriving here around midday. It's about five o'clock now so you will have time to sleep and clean up before they arrive. You will need to stay in the infirmary for at least three days before moving about and getting back to your classes." The professor looked at the child lovingly, "I must apologize for not warning you about this possibility at the beginning of the assignment. I truly did not think it would be an issue here. And I certainly did not want to worry any of you. You know that Hermione Granger and how peevish she gets." She smiled gently.  
  
"No harm done. I'll just be a little sore for a few days right?" Charlotte smiled. "Thank you for all your help in getting through this. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime. Now if you'll excuse I have classes today. The three of you will be excused from classes today but Miss Rhinehold and Mr. Malfoy will need to get back to their studies tomorrow. You on the other hand, Miss Fitzhugh, have as long as it takes to get up and running again. I'm sure you and Aidan will have many visitors throughout the day so get some rest."  
  
"Thank you again." Professor Bradford took her leave and Samantha busied herself with fluffing the pillows and adjusting the blankets. "Sam, sit down. You must be exhausted. You're bigger than I am. You don't think its twins do you? It'll all be over next week and then you'll have one, or two, of these." Charlotte looked down at Aidan who was still eating. She brushed a hand across his down like blonde hair and sighed, "Isn't he just beautiful?"  
  
"Adorable." Samantha smiled at the two of them and sat back in a chair next to the bed, "Samantha I have never been so scared in my life. Seriously. I thought you were going to die. I don't know what I would do if you died." With this she began to cry.  
  
Charlotte put a hand out to her and pulled her in close, "Hun, I would never leave you here alone. I swear to you."  
  
Samantha nodded and wiped her eyes, "I better get back to bed. Little Tristan Rose is kicking like no other. She's sleepy." Samantha laughed softly and kissed Charlotte on the forehead. "Get some sleep Mama, it's going to be a busy day for the two if you."  
  
Charlotte nodded and watched the retreating form of her best friend. Aidan was through eating and was snoozing against her bare breast. She laughed softly, making him wake slightly, and pulled her nightgown back up, buttoning it back together. 


	4. What's Next?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters.

AN: I know it has been forever and a day since i've updated. things have just been bsy. I'll try and update more often now that school's out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked back into the infirmary with a tray of Juice and a variety of fruits. "For you." Draco set the tray on the bedside table and kissed her cheek, "Let me see my son."  
  
Charlotte nodded and handed the small bundle to Draco. "Mind his head."  
  
Draco gave her a pointed look saying he clearly knew what he was doing. He took the child gently from her arms, one hand under his bottom, the other under his tiny fair-haired head. Draco tenderly cradled the child in his arms and stared at how alike his 'son' was to Charlotte and himself. Aidan was sucking contentedly on his thumb and staring up at his father. Draco smiled and just stood there looking at the child in his arms. He was glad he didn't have to wait another week for this magical gift.  
  
"We did a good job, huh?" Charlotte's softly lilting voice caused Draco's head to snap up.  
  
"More than good. He is perfect. I see you decided on the name Aidan for him. Is his middle name Draco?  
  
Charlotte nodded, "It seemed to fit quite well. He is my fiery dragon." Charlotte cooed at the child as he reached his hand upward towards the sky.  
  
Draco stared down into the aquamarine eyes that seemed so full of trust and unknowing love. In that moment Draco wondered if he had ever looked at his father with such unconditional faith. He couldn't recall a moment he didn't fear for his very life.  
  
Charlotte watched the emotions play across Draco's face, "You need to sleep. Put Aidan in his bassinette, then pull that bed over here next to mine and draw the curtain. Perhaps then we can get some sleep." She winked and lay back on the pillows.  
  
Draco did as was told and then laid down next to Charlotte. He pulled her gingerly into his arms and settled an unshaven cheek against the cool skin of her upper arm. "Thank you."  
  
Charlotte turned over to face him, "What for? I'm the one who should be thanking you. You pulled me through this. You sought out help when I couldn't."  
  
"You've put up with my bullshit for so long. You could've just left me and let me fail. But instead you stuck it out and let me experience this." Draco then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before letting his eyes close and his breathing steady.  
  
Charlotte smiled into the darkness at the man she was steadily falling head over heels for. She hardly knew anything about him yet he wasn't as rude as he could have been. She felt that he truly cared for her but she wasn't going to jump to any conclusions. She simply laid her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.  
  
It was around noon when Draco woke up to the sound of a curtain being yanked open. He squinted his eyes into the afternoon light filtering through the high windows. Two people, a man and a woman, stood in front of the bed looking shocked and slightly angered. One, the man, had his jaw clenched shut and his fists at his sides in anger. The woman had a look of question and softness on her face. It could have been the tears threatening to spill over the dark lashes that he had seen on Charlotte so many times before that had tipped him off. These were Charlotte's parents.

Draco looked down at the girl lying beside him and visions of the night before flashed before his eyes. He quickly climbed out of the bed, careful not wake Charlotte and went over to the bassinette where he then touched Aidan's down like hair.  
  
He turned to her parents and addressed them in a light whisper for Charlotte's sake and Aidan's, "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzhugh, it is good to finally meet you. We would have woken earlier but it has been a long night. I'm sure Professor Bradford has written you and told you all about it. She said she had anyway. This was a class assignment gone horribly wrong."  
  
Mr. Fitzhugh stepped forward, and in a harsh whisper, "Then maybe you can explain to me why we came here hoping to see her and YOU were in her bed... WITH HER!?" his steps were advancing and Draco began to panic as he became backed against a wall.  
  
"Sir, please, I have no interest in your daughter nor did I have any kind of physical relationship with her. It is just a school assignment. If I do not participate I receive a failing grade for that class."  
  
Charlotte chose this moment to wake up. Seeing her mother first she sat up in bed and squinted a bit in the light, "Mama?" He mother then hurried to her and gathered her daughter in a hug and kissed her cheek, promptly bursting into tears. "Mama it's okay. I'm fine. Really." Charlotte then glanced over at Draco who was becoming quite worried about the situation, "Da! What are you doing? That's my muggle studies partner. Draco Malfoy. You can't kill him."  
  
Draco visibly relaxed as the wand was taken away from his flesh and once again sheathed in the folds of this large man's robes, "You take the fun out of everything, Princess." He then smiled at her and strode over to her bedside. Draco was left standing there in shock.  
  
There was no way he was going to let his child near these crazy people. "Draco could you bring Aidan here?" Draco looked up at her like she too was crazy but quickly obeyed when she gave him that little smile of hers. He picked Aidan up out of the bassinette carefully and handed him to Charlotte.  
  
He whispered in jest, "Mind his head." With a slight smirk, he walked over to the side of the bed her parents were not standing on. Charlotte promptly raised a fine eyebrow at him and smirked.  
  
Draco watched Charlotte with the child and smiled. She was a natural mother. She cared for the child even though she knew it wasn't real. His mind traveled over the events of the night before and he quickly remembered how completely vulnerable he had been.

---------------------

Dumbledore had Charlotte's parents settled comfortably in a room by the end of the afternoon. Leaving Draco and Charlotte once again alone in the infirmary together.  
  
Draco rocked back and forth on his heels as he spoke, "So, do you want to keep Aidan here for the night or do you want to go ahead and get him settled in our room?"  
  
Charlotte smiled. She knew Draco wanted to take the child upstairs and have him to himself for a while. "I'm sorry Draco but that isn't going to be possible until I am released from the infirmary."  
  
Draco looked angry, "Well, why not?" His pale brow was knit in frustration.  
  
"Can you feed him?" She looked at Draco with one eyebrow arched and a smug smirk on her face.  
  
Draco grumbled a bit before kissing her and Aidan goodnight and heading to bed, "If you need anything, just," he handed her a little silver bell, "ring this. Wherever I am, I'll hear it." He kissed her once more and left the hospital wing.  
  
He had been walking for maybe 30 seconds when he heard a distinct ringing in his right ear. He turned around and sprinted to the infirmary. Bursting through the doors, he found Charlotte lying limp on her bed. The glittering bell held limply in her hand.  
  
He ran over to the edge and put both hands on the sides of her face, "Charlotte can you hear me?" He searched her face, "Charlotte!"  
  
A small smile spread across her gentle features as her green eyes fluttered open, "The goodnight kiss wasn't to my liking."  
  
Draco looked at her with incredulously before his mouth swooped down on Charlotte's in such a possessive manner that it took the breath right out of her. His mouth slanted over hers again and again. She felt the tip of his warm tongue touch her bottom lip coaxing her mouth open but before she could comply, Draco's hand was on the side of her face and his thumb on her chin forcing it open. His velvety tongue wrestled with hers in a fight for dominance. With a small moan, Charlotte smoothly slid her hands onto Draco's waist and pulled his body closer to hers. When Draco pulled back they were both gasping for breath. Her eyes were clouded over in passion as his glittered with lust.  
  
Draco's arrogant smirk brought her out of her reverie and with a forlorn sigh she stated, "I guess that will have to do." Draco smiled and gave her a firm but gentle kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, madam." He then left and minutes later found himself in his room.  
  
Draco lay awake for hours thinking about his new temporary family. He now had someone to care for. Someone to talk to. He had someone to love.  
  
He pondered this last thought into the morning. He groggily climbed out of his bed and into a lukewarm shower earlier than usual. Breakfast wasn't being served yet so he went straight to the kitchens and ordered a full breakfast meal for two to be delivered to the infirmary. He didn't question this action until he got to the massive double doors of the hospital wing.  
  
"What if she's asleep?" he thought aloud to himself. "What if she doesn't want to see me?" Suddenly he was feeling very insecure, not at all the confident Slytherin Prince he was. He frowned and wondered why he even cared, she should be grateful. He pushed the door open slightly before sighing and letting it shut again. He was about to walk away when he heard the soft cry.  
  
He walked into the room to see the baby crying in his bassinette. He glanced over at Charlotte to see that she was still asleep. He picked up Aidan and shushed him quietly. As soon as the baby's pale fingers wrapped around Draco's index finger the soft whimpers ceased and his sleepy eyes drifted open to look into his father's steel gray ones. He held Aidan in his arms and smiled.  
  
Draco just stood there looking as his son with adoring eyes. He slowly and very carefully walked over to a window in the room and opened the shutters. "This will be your very first sunrise Aidan. I expect you will grow up to be just like me. Just like I am like my father." Draco then looked away from the child and into the horizon, "Cold and unfeeling. That doesn't care about his wife or child."  
  
Draco looked down at Aidan only to see him fast asleep, his fingers still holding onto Draco's like a lifeline. Draco smiled and kissed his forehead. When he turned around Charlotte was looking at him.  
  
"You aren't you know." Charlotte looked at him intently.  
  
Draco Smiled tightly at her and noticed that something in her eyes had changed. Something about her seemed...older. "I'm not what?"  
  
"Like your father."  
  
"How would you know? You never met the man. You don't know what I'm really like."  
  
Charlotte thought about this for a bit while he laid Aidan back in the bassinette. "I know what I've seen and I know what I've heard about Lucius. I've heard that he was an awful man, that didn't care about anything or anyone but himself. I've heard that he beat his wife and demanded perfection out of his son. So from what I've heard about him and what I've seen from you, you are nothing like him at all."  
  
Draco turned on her with anger, "How do you know I won't beat you?! How do you know I'm not going to demand perfection from Aidan? You don't know. You know nothing. You are a silly little girl who can't seem to get it through her small head that things aren't always perfect. They aren't always what you want them to be. I'm not who you want me to be." His voice had raised and Aidan had woken up with a loud cry.  
  
Charlotte's eyes sparked with anger but Draco didn't notice, "I don't want you to be anything Draco. I want you to be yourself. In the past 48 hours I have seen the most loving compassionate worried person that I have ever met. If you cant seem to see that too then there's reason for us to even try and work together. I will not let you hurt Aidan." With this she struggled out the bed and picked Aidan up in her arms. His mouth nudged at her breast and she quickly complied with his wishes.  
  
Draco, with a slight blush, turned away. "Charlotte, don't do this. I'm not going to argue with you over this."  
  
Charlotte sat down in the rocking chair beside the window and draped a blanket over the child and her exposed breast. She didn't answer Draco, just rocked in the chair and held her baby.  
  
Draco turned around when she didn't answer. He walked over and watched her. There was definitely something different about her. "I ordered us breakfast." Still no response. "It should be here any moment." He checked his watch and sighed, kneeling before her, "Charlotte," She continued to look away from him and out the window, "Look at me." He demanded.  
  
Charlotte looked at him and her eyes took on an icy glint, "Yes?"  
  
"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into." He smiled slightly meaning it as a joke.  
  
She didn't take it that way. "Then tell me Draco, what am I getting into? You're mother is the only immediate family member left for you. Your father is gone. You don't talk to the rest of your family. It isn't that complicated."  
  
"Merlin, but you are stubborn girl." His brow furrowed as he stood. "I have classes this morning. I will see you later this afternoon. Would like me to come at Lunch?"  
  
Charlotte just shrugged indifference, "Whatever you feel is necessary, Malfoy."  
  
Draco's fists clenched at his sides and he stomped out of the room, the double doors slamming behind him. 


End file.
